tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aperture in Equestria
Aperture in Equestria Is a RP and Ask blog made by Cave Mod or AiEmod as he goes by these days. Being a crossover, the lines between canon and head-canon tend to blur more than frequently. Background/Backstory If you've ever played the Portal series and watched MLP:FiM then you're already know half of this blog's background. Set in an alternate timeline, most of the history of Aperture Science holds true. The only significant difference is that Cave Johnson never died from lunar rock poisoning. Otherwise, Aperture progressed in the same manner as it did in the game up until around the 1908s. For reasons yet to be explained, Cave Johnson and his assistant Caroline elected to undergo cryogenic suspension for about 25 years. From then to their reawakening, the employees of Aperture continued work on the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System as well as the three tier plan the CEO laid out for them just moments from losing consciousness. Upon their waking up to the modern day, they are informed that it is now possible to dump one of their minds into GLaDOS. Due to the fact Cave thought so highly of his personal assistant he convinced her to volunteer for the procedure. In his mind, having a second, equally as dedicated assistant with the power of a super computer would only prove to be a good thing. Shortly afterwards, the Artificial Intelligence was brought online. Much to everyone's surprise, the AI was corrupt and promptly attempted to kill all of Aperture's staff via deadly neurotoxin. Luckily though, one of Aperture's employees managed to shut her down but the project was never scrapped. Believing that AI was the future, Cave Johnson refused to terminate research of the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. To this day GLaDOS is still being perfected and has on occasion overrun the facility for short periods of time. Characters and their Appearance Cave Johnson is the founder and CEO of Aperture Science, one of a handful of applied science companies throughout Equestria. He is most known for his sometimes erratic behavior and outbursts whilst angry. He is always thinking big and doesn't let trivial matters such as ethics or morality hinder him. Though always seemingly serious, the CEO has a callous sense of humor. Cave can be found ridiculing his staff and others for being cowardly or for not thinking enough outside the box. Cave is a Pegasus stallion of an above average height and weight. Oddly enough, he is rarely ever seen to flying or using his wings much at all. His coat is that of a near sandstone color and his mane and tail are golden. Cave's eye color tends to change depending on which on which artist draws him but typically are a shade of golden or bronze. Caroline is Mr. Johnson's right hand mare. She's chipper, obedient, ambitious, and eager. A lot of the time she will find herself acting as a voice of reason for Cave. She is very organized and makes sure things get done around the lab. Sadly there isn't much more known about Caroline due to a lack of character development. Caroline is an earth pony mare of average height although maintains a slim figure. Her coat is white and her eyes, mane, and tail are brown and brunette respectively. Setting Seeing as there isn't a Michigan in Equestria, a new location was chosen for Aperture. The facility can be found out in and below, the Everfree forest in a previously abandoned salt mine. The complex is absolutely massive, going on for miles in any direction and over at least 5000 feet down. Older areas have been sealed off but are rumored to still have subjects trapped down in them. There are only two known entrances to Aperture, a main building on the surface containing a reception area and offices for some of the senior staff and a second building also on the surface but strictly reserved for accessing the Enrichment Center. Category:RP Blog Category:Ask blog Category:Pegasi Category:Earth Pony Category:Crossover Category:Alternate universe blog Category:Ponification